The invention relates to a pneumatically operated disk brake having a caliper which straddles a brake disk and which, on one side, is equipped with an application device having a swivellably disposed rotary lever engaging with the plunger rod of a compressed-air cylinder. The caliper is sealed-off by means of bellows surrounding the plunger rod, and, on the side facing the compressed-air cylinder, the caliper has a flange bounding a flange opening, for the connection of the compressed-air cylinder.
The concerned pneumatically operated disk brake is preferably used for commercial road vehicles. The compressed-air cylinder is fastened by means of threaded bolts to the flange of the caliper. The bellows surrounding the plunger rod of the compressed-air cylinder prevent moisture or dirt that penetrates into the interior of the caliper, whereby the corrosion-susceptible actuating mechanism would be damaged. The bellows are designed such that they have a ring-shaped seal on the side facing the caliper. As a result, a sufficient sealing is achieved at the point of intersection between the compressed-air cylinder and the caliper, but only when the compressed-air cylinder is mounted.
The compressed-air cylinder is not connected to the caliper by the manufacturer of the brake, but rather by an axle manufacturer during the mounting of the axles or by a vehicle manufacturer when mounting the axle equipped with the brakes on a commercial vehicle. This circumstance is the result of the fact that the required size of the compressed-air cylinder can be determined only in these phases. This leads to the fact that the flange opening is only insufficiently covered during the entire shipping and transport of the disk brake from the brake manufacturer to the axle manufacturer and possibly also to the vehicle manufacturer. In this case, attention should also be paid to the fact that the brakes equipped with the axles are frequently stored in the open air for an extended period of time. This results in the danger that water or moisture may penetrate into the interior of the caliper and cause corrosion.
In practice, the flange opening is closed by a glued-on foil for protecting the actuating mechanism. This prevents foreign bodies from penetrating into the interior of the caliper, but provides no protection against the entering of moisture, particularly when the axles equipped with the brakes are stored in the open air. In addition, the glued-on foil can very easily be destroyed. No solution is therefore achieved which meets the requirements existing in practice. If it is known that the axles equipped with the brakes are stored in the open air (outdoors), the flange opening of the caliper is normally closed off by a screwed-on plastic flange into which a sealing element is integrated. Although this sufficiently seals off the flange opening, this solution involves considerable cost caused by the additional components as well as by the mounting and demounting expenditures. In addition, the plastic flange must be disposed of or transported back to the brake manufacturer.
Finally, it is known from International Patent Document WO 97/13987 to insert a seal having a centric opening into the flange opening. In the inoperative position of the rotary lever, the latter comes in contact with the seal, so that a sealing-off takes place. Relatively large positional tolerances occur in the assignment of the sealing surface of the rotary lever to the sealing lip of the seal. As a result, the penetration of moisture cannot be prevented very effectively. In addition, the dome-shaped receiving device for the plunger rod of the compressed-air cylinder, which is situated in the rotary lever, is outside the protected area, so that specifically this particularly susceptible point will corrode if stored for an extended time period. Furthermore, during the mounting of the compressed-air cylinder, moisture may reach the interior of the caliper.
Based on the prior art known from International Patent Document WO 97/13987, it is an object of the invention to design a pneumatically operated disk brake such that the interior of the caliper and the actuating mechanism mounted therein, while the compressed-air cylinder is not yet connected, is protected against a penetration of dirt and moisture during the transport and the storage. Also, if possible, no additional operations should be required for the mounting of the compressed-air cylinder and, furthermore, no components should have to be disposed of or transported back.
According to the present invention, the above-mentioned object is achieved in that a covering cap, which is closed at first but has desired breaking points, is inserted into the flange opening of the caliper.
As a result of the completely closed covering cap, which is inserted into the flange opening, it is ensured also over a long period of time that, even when the disk brake is stored in the open air, no dirt or moisture will penetrate into the interior of the caliper because the covering cap completely covers the flange opening. Because it is provided with desired breaking points, the covering cap can be torn open along these points. Although this could also take place before the mounting of the compressed-air cylinder, the tearing-open takes place no later than when the plunger rod of the compressed-air cylinder is extended for the first time. The operation of the disk brake is not hindered by the torn-open covering cap. Because it can remain in the flange opening, a disposal or return to the brake manufacturer is eliminated. After the mounting of the compressed-air cylinder, the ring-shaped seal of the bellows seals off the caliper in the customary manner.
It is particularly advantageous for the covering cap not to protrude with respect to the outer surface of the flange because it does not hinder the mounting of the compressed-air cylinder.
Particularly advantageously, the covering cap is force-lockingly inserted into the flange opening. Additional securing elements, which would cause mounting expenditures and costs, will then be eliminated. The restoring forces building up during the insertion effectively prevent the covering cap from falling-out out of the flange opening during the transport of the disk brake. This force closure between the outer edge of the covering cap and the flange opening can be achieved in a particularly simple manner if the covering cap is made of an elastic material, for example, of an elastomer or of an elastomer-type synthetic material.
With respect to the manufacturing, the desired breaking points can be most easily obtained if they are designed as a weakened line, for example, in the form of indentations, notches or the like. Because, after the mounting of the compressed-air cylinder, the center area must be free for the plunger rod, it is expedient for the weakened lines to extend from the center of the circular covering cap radially toward the outside, the weakened lines then being situated at a mutually identical angular distance.
So that the covering cap is torn open only along the desired breaking points, it is provided that the covering cap has a ring-shaped elevation adjoining the ends of the desired breaking points facing the outer circumferential surface. This elevation should be understood in the sense of a reinforcement. To ensure that the outer edge of the covering cap is extremely stable, it is provided that this edge area has a U-shaped construction and that a metallic reinforcing ring in inserted therein. This metallic reinforcing ring has an angled cross-section so that its web, extending toward the center of the cap, reaches behind a ring-shaped attachment of the cap. For ensuring that the covering cap will not hinder the mounting of the compressed-air cylinder, the covering cap is arranged within the flange opening with respect to the outer surface of the flange in the direction of the brake disk.